A parking area (i.e., parking lot, car park, parking garage, car lot, etc.) is a cleared area that is intended for parking vehicles. Parking areas can be of many varying sizes, and can be intended for use by varying types of vehicles (e.g., cars, bicycles, motorcycles, industrial vehicles, etc.). Depending on a location or an intended use, use of a parking area can be free of charge, or require payment of a fee. Many instances of parking areas that require payment of a fee utilize a ticketing system. Upon entry to a parking area, an individual in a vehicle can receive a ticket from an attendant working in the parking area, or an automated ticketing system. In an example, the ticket can indicate the time that the vehicle entered the parking area. Before exiting the parking area, the individual in the vehicle pays a required fee (e.g., to the attendant working in the parking area, or to the automated ticketing system utilized by the parking area), corresponding to the amount of time the vehicle was parked in the parking area. In another example, the ticket can indicate an amount of time the vehicle is entitled to park in the parking area (dependent on the amount of fee paid).